tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mikael
Mikael Mikaelson jest głową rodziny Mikaelson. Ma żonę o imieniu Esther i szóstkę dzieci: Elijah, Rebekah, Kola, Finna, Henrika oraz pierworodną córkę, Freię. Jest również ojczymem Niklausa. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w retrospekcjach z 1922 roku, jako osoba, która poszukuje Klausa i Rebekah. Później dowiadujemy się, że został pogrzebany przez pewną czarownicę, Abby Bennett. Kiedy zostaje odnaleziony i obudzony przez Jeremy'ego i Katherine, postanawia znaleźć Klausa z pomocą braci Salvatore i go zabić jego własną bronią. W odcinku Homecoming, zostaje zabity przez Klausa, ale w From a Cradle to a Grave wraca wskrzeszony przez Davinę. Jest jej całkowicie posłuszny dzięki magicznej bransoletce, jednak kiedy Kaleb uwalnia go od zaklęcia, staje się wolny. Za swój cel obiera zabicie bękarta, Klausa. Historia |-|X wiek= Królestwo Norwegii Mikael urodził się w wiosce w Europie Północnej, w Królestwie Norwegii. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, wychowywał się ze swymi rodzicami i był im bardzo posłuszny. Bał się swego ojca, lecz uważał jego surową dyscyplinę za właściwą. W pewnym momencie Mikael poznał czarownicę o imieniu Esther, w której się zakochał. Szybko się pobrali i byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi. Kobieta porzuciła swoją magię i zajmowała się domem, a jej mąż, wiking, często wyjeżdżał na długie wyprawy. Przez pierwszy rok małżeństwa nie doczekali się dziecka, co zaniepokoiło kobietę, która w tajemnicy przed Mikaelem zwróciła się po pomoc do swej siostry. Niedługo na świecie pojawiła się ich pierwsza córka, Freya, która szybko stała się oczkiem w głowie swego tatusia. Kolejne dziecko, Finn, również było bardzo kochane i rozpieszczane przez Mikaela. Po powrocie z jednej z wypraw, mężczyzna dowiedział się o śmierci uwielbianej Frei z powodu plagi (co w rzeczywistości było wersją wymyśloną przez Esther) i załamał się, postanawiając uciec wraz z żoną z Europy. Przyjaciółka Ayana, także czarownica, poradziła im, aby udali się na ziemie poza morzami, gdzie tubylcy zostali pobłogosławieni nadprzyrodzonymi darami i gdzie mogliby żyć bez chorób. Mikael, Esther i Ayana osiedlili się w Nowym Świecie (później znanym jako Ameryka), konkretnie w dzisiejszym Mystic Falls. |-|X wiek= |-|XVIII wiek= 1702, Cadiz, Hiszpania Mikael przybywa do Hiszpanii z powodu niszczycielskiego błazeństwa Kola. Zabija tam konia Niklausa, Theo, po czym nabija jego głowę na włócznię, a potem podpala miasto. Jego dzieci uciekają przed nim, opuszczając Europę. |-|XX wiek= 1919, Nowy Orlean W 1919 roku, 6 miesięcy po tym jak Marcel i Rebekah za sprawą zaklęcie Genevieve przywołują go, Mikael pojawia się na ulicach Nowego Orleanu i przegląda gazetę, którą dostał od czarownicy. Później Mikael pojawia się w Rousseau's i przygląda się Marcelowi i swojej córce. Po tym jak Rebekah odchodzi, Mikael podchodzi do Marcela i mówi mu jakim szczęściarzem jest i mówi mu, że jego dziewczyna wygląda jak jego żona. Następnie ujawnia kim jest i mówi mu, że obserwował go i wie do czego zdolny jest Marcel Gerard by uwolnić się od Klausa, nawet jeśli to by oznaczało przywołanie jedynego mężczyzny na świecie, który nienawidzi najbardziej Klausa i który jest znany jako "Niszczyciel". Wampir przyznaje się, że spalił już wiele takich miast jak Nowy Orlean, kiedy ścigał swoje dzieci. Obiecuje Marcelowi, że zostawi Rebekah w spokoju, ponieważ zawsze była jego ulubienicą, lecz w zamian chce dokładnej lokalizacji swoich synów. 1922, Chicago thumb|270px|Mikael jako szef policji.W 1922 roku Mikael przybywa do Chicago, podążając tropem swoich dzieci. Zostaje szefem miejscowej policji i wraz ze swoim oddziałem atakuje bar należący do czarownicy o imieniu Gloria, wiedząc, że przebywają tam Klaus oraz Rebekah. Ponieważ wysyła grad drewnianych pocisków, ci orientują się, iż zostali namierzeni i w pośpiechu uciekają. Jeszcze przed wyjściem, Niklaus zauracza Stefana, by zapomniał o ich istnieniu, dlatego kiedy Mikael spotyka się z mężczyzną i pokazuje mu rysy pamięciowe swych potomków, nie uzyskuje od niego żadnej wskazówki, a jego poszukiwania ponownie nie mają żadnego rezultatu. 1990 thumb|left|260px|Spoczywający w krypcie.W późnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych Mikael powraca na tereny swego dawnego domu, czyli do miasteczka Mystic Falls, gdzie pyta o sobowtóra pierwotnej Petrovej, Elenę Gilbert w celu odnalezienia jej i zapobiegnięcia temu, by wpadła w ręce Klausa. Chcąc ocalić córeczkę najlepszej przyjaciółki, czarownica Abby Bennett wykonuje czar, za pomocą którego więzi Mikaela w krypcie na cmentarzu w Charlotte. Wampir zostaje zasuszony, jego serce zatrzymuje się, a ciało jest obwiązane grubymi łańcuchami. W tym stanie spoczywa przez około dwadzieścia lat - aż do przybycia Jeremy'ego i Katherine. Pamiętniki wampirów |-|Sezon 3= Razem z Jeremy'm, Katherine udaje się do krypty na cmentarzu w Charlotte, by przebudzić Mikaela. Początkowo wampirzyca próbuje go nakarmić ludzką krwią, lecz ten odmawia twierdząc, że nie żywi się krwią żywych stworzeń. Ostatecznie powstaje, dzięki napojeniu się krwią Katherine. Zaraz po tym zajściu odnajduje braci Salvatore. Próbuje od nich wyciągnąć informacje na temat obecnego położenia Klausa. Stefan pod groźbą wyrwania serca Damonowi, przekonuje Mikaela, że sprowadzi pierwotnego do Mystic Falls. Salvatorowie wpadają na pomysł, by powiedzieć Klausowi, iż Mikael został pokonany. Ich plan wspiera Rebekah, która pała żądzą zemsty w stronę brata za okłamanie jej w kwestii śmierci jej matki. Finalnie, powstaje plan, który polega na unicestwieniu Klausa podczas balu. W chwili gdy Mikael pokazuje kołek z białego dębu Damonowi, wchodzi Stefan mówiący o zamiarze jego syna. Pierwotny wypija Stefanowi krew, aby nie stanowił przeszkody. W trakcie trwania balu, do Klausa podchodzi jeden z jego mieszańców i informuje go, że przed wejściem stoi niespodziewany gość. Klaus prosi go by sam to załatwił, lecz po wypowiedzeniu przez hybrydę imienia jego ojca, ten postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Podchodzi do drzwi, w których stoi Mikael wraz Katherine udającą Elenę. Pierwotny próbuje sprowokować Klausa mówiąc mu, że zabije siostrę Jeremy'ego i wyzywając go od tchórzy. thumb|right|260px|Mikael przebity kołkiem Podczas ich rozmowy, od tyłu Klausa podchodzi Damon z zamiarem przebicia go kołkiem z białego dębu. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go Stefan, a pierwotny wykorzystuje to i zabija nim Mikaela. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|260px|Rozmowa Mikeala i Esther.W The Map of Moments, kiedy Mikael zabija wilkołaka, zauważa wronę siedzą na drzewie. Chwilę później pojawia się Esther we własnej osobie. Obwinia męża o mieszanie się z jej wilczymi wartownikami. Mężczyzna rozpoznaje ją od razu. thumb|260px|Mikael próbuje uderzyć swoją żonę.Mikael wykrzykuje, żeby nie wspominał o tym bękarcie. Esther poniża go, po czym mówi, żeby zrobił to, na co czekał tysiąc lat - uderzył ją. W chwili gdy wampir zamachuje się na nią z krzykiem, kobieta znika, po czym pojawia się za jego plecami. Mówi, że skoro wyrzucił to z siebie, nadszedł czas, aby porozmawiali o ich dzieciach. Jak się później okazuje, Esther zgodziła się na jedyny warunek współpracy Mikaela - możliwość zabicia Klausa. Pierwotny wypuścił Finna, przetrzymywanego przez Niklausa. frame|Mikael nie wierzy Freyi.W They All Asked For You, Freya nalega, aby zobaczyć się ze swoim ojcem. Choć Finn próbuje ją od tego odwieść, dziewczyna nie ustępuje. Kiedy są już na miejscu, czarownik zabiera Esther i zostawia swoją siostrę sam na sam z ojcem. Pochyla się nad nim i wyciąga z płaszcza nóż, po czym nacina nim sobie palec wskazujący. Rozciera krew między dwoma palcami, intonując słowa zaklęcia. Następnie kładzie je na ustach ojca, przez co zabarwiają się na czerwono. Ciało Mikaela zaczyna nabierać normalnych kolorów, a on sam budzi się, głośnie zasysając powietrze. Mężczyzna podnosi się na chwiejnych nogach i z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem odwraca się w kierunku Freyi. Pyta ją kim jest, a kiedy ona odpowiada, iż kimś, kogo niegdyś darzył wielką miłością, on chwyta ją za gardło i przyciska do ściany, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na zagadki. frame|thumb|Mikael dowiaduje się, że jego ukochana córka żyje.Początkowo Pierwotny nie chce wierzyć, iż czarownica może być jego córką, która rzekomo zmarła na zarazę przed tysiącem lat, jednak kiedy kobieta opowiada mu historię o jego mieczu, wie, iż naprawdę pochodzi z jego krwi. Freya klęka przed ojcem i trzymając jego dłonie w swoich mówi, że wszystko mu wytłumaczy, ale musi powiedzieć, iż jej wierzy. Zszokowany Mikael przyjmuje taką samą pozycję i bierze jej twarz w dłonie. Po chwili ojciec i córka wpadają sobie w ramiona. Wzruszony Pierwotny płacze. Później widzimy, jak do piwniczki przychodzi Aiden wraz z jednym z wilkołaków. Po chwili rozlega się szelest i zza rogu wychodzi Mikael. Ma twarz ubrudzoną krwią, a ręce trzyma serce. Zwraca się do niego, mówiąc, iż preferuje wampirzą krew, ale po tak długiej drzemce nie zamierza być wybredny. Następnie rzuca mu pod nogi serce Jerricka, twierdząc, iż chyba należało do jednego z jego szpiegów. Aiden nic nie odpowiada, po czym mierzy go spojrzeniem i stwierdza, iż Klaus go zabije. Mikael drwiącym tonem pyta, czy naprawdę to zrobi i podchodzi do wilkołaka z zamiarem zabicia go. W ostatniej chwili rozlega się głos Freyi, która prosi ojca, aby go zostawił, ponieważ rozlew krwi to zabawa, na którą nie mają teraz czasu. Następnie czarownica zadaje ból Aidenowi, a kiedy cierpienie ustaje - nie ma śladu po Freyi i Mikaelu. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Mikael był mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Był wysoki, miał krótkie ciemne blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i muskularną budowę. Jak inni Pierwotni, Mikael ubierał się w arystokratyczny sposób. Od czasu do czasu ubierał się w ciemne garnitury, jednak częściej ubierał się w bardziej swobodną odzież. Osobowość |-|Jako człowiek= Przed śmiercią Frei Mikael był kochającym mężem i dobrym ojcem, jednak po "śmierci" ukochanej córki Mikael stał się wrogi, zdystansowany i zimny z powodu rozpaczy po stracie swojego ulubionego dziecka. Stał się dużo bardziej agresywny, drobiazgowy, autorytatywny, wybuchowy i dumny - przez co Hayley w Always and Forever opisała go jako "dupka". Jako człowiek, Mikaela charakteryzowała jego duma, męstwo i poświęcenie dla rodziny. Jednakże używał też strachu do kontroli innych ludzi, szczególnie jego dzieci. Mikael pochodził z epoki, gdzie większość ojców było surowych i wymagających i prawdopodobnie on sam też miał takiego ojca. Wszystkie jego dzieci były zdyscyplinowane, jednak tylko Niklaus był bity i poniżany już od dziecka. Klaus nie był taki jak jego przyrodnie rodzeństwo; był bardziej skupiony na sztuce i tworzeniu rzeźb niż uczyć się walki i przetrwania. Mikael widział to jako słabość. Bijąc Klausa usprawiedliwiał się tym, że chce go uczynić silnym, oraz częściej zwracał się do niego jako "chłopcze" niż po imieniu. Jego złe traktowanie Klausa sprawiło że chłopak zaczął gardzić swoim ojczymem, a większość jego dzieci (Finn, Elijah, Kol i Rebekah) nienawidziło i bało się Mikaela. Jednak mimo gniewu i stosunku do Klausa to zależało mu na nim wystarczająco, by jego też przemienić w wampira. |-|Jako Pierwotny= Po przemianie w wampira jego męstwo stało się gniewem, a jego duma obsesją. Również z powodu podwyższonych emocji gwałtowny temperament Mikaela stał się nie do opanowania. Początkowo Mikael nie chciał zabić Klausa, nawet kiedy odkrył że jest "obrzydliwością" i dzieckiem, którego ojcem jest ktoś inny. Tylko zmusił swoją żonę by uśpiła wilkołacką stronę chłopaka. Jednak zmienił zdanie gdy jego przybrany syn zamordował Esther i obwinił Mikaela o tę zbrodnię. Przez tysiąc lat Mikael próbował zniszczyć Klausa, ale w tym czasie nadal kochał swoją biologiczną rodzinę, mówiąc Elijah'owi i Rebece, że ich nigdy nie ścigał. Mikael gotów był zabijać i krzywdzić innych, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Niklausie. Podczas jego polowania na Klausa gotów był wyrwać serce Damonowi, gdyby Stefan nie powiedział mu gdzie znajduje się hybryda. Mikael wydaje się szczerze żałować tego, że w pewien sposób doprowadził do istnienia wampirów, co było jego motywacją do karmienia się drapieżnikami (wampirami), a nie niewinnymi ludźmi. Oznacza to, iż mimo wszystko, Mikael nadal zachował trochę moralności, ale był też bezwzględny, gdy zagroził, że zabije Elenę, jeśli Klaus nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Nie wiedząc, że to rzeczywiście Katherine, rzeczywiście wbił jej w plecy nóż. Mikael wiele razy udowodnił że potrafi być bardziej okrutny i sadystyczny niż Klaus. Mimo że miał wiele okazji aby zabić Pierwotną hybrydę, to najpierw chciał go upokorzyć i udręczyć psychicznie a dopiero potem zabić. Z powodu swojej nienawiści do Niklausa oraz niekontrolowanego gniewu zrównał z ziemią połowę Europy, ścigając swoje dzieci. Mikael był też hipokrytą. Obwiniał Klausa o to, że nastawił jego rodzinę przeciwko niemu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, iż to jego okrutne traktowanie Niklausa do tego doprowadziły. Nawet kiedy jego dzieci dowiedziały się, że to Klaus zabił ich matkę to nadal mieli wrogi stosunek do ojca. Rebekah nawet wygarnęła mężczyźnie, że to on zniszczył ich rodzinę, przemieniając swoje dzieci w wampiry. Jego synowie : Finn, Elijah i Kol również nadal żywili negatywne uczucia do Mikaela. |-|Jako duch= Moce i zdolności |-|Jako Pierwotny (obecnie)= Mikael był jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej przerażających wampirów w nadprzyrodzonym świecie. Wzbudzał strach wśród innych wampirów, a zwłaszcza innych Pierwotnych, jako że w czasach ludzkich był fizycznie silniejszy od swoich dzieci. Był też w stanie zahipnotyzować każdego zwykłego wampira i każdą zwykłą hybrydę. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - jako ojciec Pierwotnych, Mikael był o wiele silniejszy od frame|Siła Mikaela.nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Mikael był też silniejszy od reszty Pierwotnych. Było to widać kiedy w 1919 roku w Nowym Orleanie potrafił z łatwością pokonać swoje dzieci. Jego siła przewyższała nawet siłę Klausa. W ich dwóch pojedynkach Mikael miał więcej siły fizycznej niż jego przybrany syn, mimo że był osłabiony przez jad wilkołaków i ostrze Papy Tunde. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. *'Zmysły'- jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. *'Zręczność' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, rany zadane Mikaelowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów' - Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji' - Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się'' powrócić. *'Nieśmiertelność'- Mikael był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu mógł go zabić. Mikael nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Kły''' - jak wszystkie wampiry, Mikael mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Dotykowa telepatia' - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Odporność na Ostrze Papy Tunde' - Mikael jako jedyny Pierwotny wykazuje odporność na ostrze Papy Tunde i potrafi samodzielnie wyjąć je sobie z serca. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. Słabości |-|Jako Pierwotny (obecnie)= *'Werbena' - werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta). Mikael został uśmiercony jednym ze zwyczajnych kołków w odcinku Homecoming. *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite.frame|Śmierć Mikaela. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. Ponadto, Mikael wykazuje nadzwyczajną odporność na jego działanie. *'''Czary - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. W przypadku Mikaela działa jedynie tymczasowo. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *Izolacja - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *Magia - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' (retrospekcja) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (retrospekcja) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (retrospekcja) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (duch) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (duch) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (duch, wskrzeszony) ' The Originals: Sezon 2' *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (ciało) *''The Devil is Damned'' (ciało) *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' }} Relacje |-|Rodzina= Niklaus Mikaelson Mikael i Klaus nigdy nie mieli dobrych relacji. Już w dzieciństwie mężczyzna "zawiódł się" na nim, ponieważ chłopiec był za dobry, zbyt wrażliwy. Według Mikaela idealny syn miał być silny, pewny siebie i starać sie, aby jego rodziciel mógł nazwać go swoją największą dumą. Niklaus nie sprostał wymaganiom ojczym, co sprawiło, iż zaczął on bić i upokarzać swojego przybranego syna - w ten sposób chciał, aby Klaus stał się silny. Po śmierci Henrika, Mikael za pomocą Esther przemienił swoją rodzinę w wampiry, łącznie z Klausem. Mimo ich złych relacji, Mikael nadal chciał go ocalić przed wilkołakami. Zabijając po raz pierwszy człowieka, uwolnił swój wilczy gen, co sprawiło, iż ojczym zorientował się, że Nik nie może być jego dzieckiem - sam nie był wilkołakiem. W ten sposób dowiedział się o zdradzie Esther. Freya Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson Finn Mikaelson Henrik Mikaelson |-|Związki= Esther |-|Inne= Ansel Damon Salvatore Stefan Salvatore Katerina Petrova Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Mikael był najbardziej groźny i dumny. *Mikael jest silniejszy od swoich dziećmi, ponieważ miał więcej siły fizycznej przed przemianą w wampiry. *Jego ulubionym dzieckiem była jego pierworodna córka Freya. *Pod koniec A Closer Walk With Thee prosi Davinę, aby go wskrzesiła, by mógł zniszczyć Klausa, co czarownica w finałowym odcinku pierwszego sezonu TO wykonuje. Nastolatka obejmuje go jednak zaklęciem, które sprawia, iż Mikael musi wykonywać jej rozkazy. *Pragnie zabić swoją przyrodnią wnuczkę, która jest córką Niklausa. *W R''ed Door'' wyznaje, że nie zawsze nienawidził Klausa. Po raz pierwszy widząc swego syna, pomyślał, że właśnie on będzie prawdziwym wojownikiem. *W Red Door, Klaus mówi, że po raz pierwszy widzi, jak Mikael ucieka. *Mikael jako jedyny nieśmiertelny na świecie jest odporny na Ostrze Papy Tunde, tzn. że nóż zneutralizował go tylko na chwilę. Pierwotny najzwyczajniej na świecie wyjął z siebie ostrze, które nie mogło go unieruchomić w cierpieniu, ale które znacznie go osłabiło. Swoją odporność na nie tłumaczył tym, iż zaznał w życiu więcej bólu, niż inni na świecie, dzięki czemu jest odporny na więcej niż pozostali. *Lubi islandzką folkową muzykę. *Miał miecz, który (zgodnie z niezapisaną zasadą w średniowieczu, jaką było nadawanie im imion) nazwał Rawthul. *Freya była jego ukochanym dzieckiem. W dużej mierze to przez jej stratę zmienił się w groźnego i nieobliczalnego człowieka.}} Zobacz również Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Duchy